royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
True Hearts Day Part 2
True Hearts Day Part 2 is one of the first webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman call in the aid of Cedar Wood to help them with their dating problems. Cedar suggests that they tell the truth about their relationship, which enrages Duchess Swan. Blondie Lockes goes around school asking for the students' opinions and Apple White is showing great discontent with their relationship. Ashlynn, not wanting to upset Apple and make sure that their stories are safe, breaks up with Hunter. Transcript Male Narrator: Er, the path of love is never straight... Female Narrator: Well, it was until people started choosing their own stories. Male Narrator: You must admit - this is much more interesting! Female Narrator: Well, let's see what happens. Cedar Wood: Hey, Ashlynn! What's up with the urgent text message? Is every- Ashlynn Ella: Shh! Cedar Wood: *gasps* Ashlynn Ella: Sorry, Cedar, but I need help! Hunter Huntsman: We need help. Cedar Wood: Er... Hunter? Hunter Huntsman: Shh! I'm not Hunter, I'm er... Gunter! Gunter Guntsman! Cedar Wood: Is this about your guys' secret relationship? Ashlynn Ella: Yes, it is about...that. Duchess knows and she's gonna spell it out for the whole school! We don't know what to do. Cedar Wood: Well, I always find it's best to, tell the truth. Ashlynn Ella: You're right, Cedar. Barista: Gunter Guntsman! I got a triple mint hocus latte for Gunter Guntsman! Hunter Huntsman: Over here! Delivery Goose: *honks* I got party supplies! *honks* C.A. Cupid! C.A. Cupid: I'm Cupid! That's me! Delivery Goose: *honks* just sign here. Headmaster Grimm: Party supplies? C.A. Cupid: *gasps* Er, yes! Party supplies! Hum, for- Briar Beauty: Our play. Headmaster Grimm: And what exactly is the name of this "play"? Hopper Croakington II: It's er... Mmm... Ughh! It's called "The Play That Almost Was, And Then Wasn't! But Then Was". Headmaster Grimm: Mmm! Very well. Hopper Croakington II: *huffs* Blondie Lockes: I don't know Duchess, it is a bombspell but, Ash and Hunter are my friends! Duchess Swan: If you don't report on it, someone else will. Students: *gasps* Duchess Swan: No! They can't own it! Now, I'll never get my Happily Ever After! Ashlynn Ella: Oh! Hey, Duchess! *giggles* Apple White: Ashlynn?! Ashlynn Ella: *gasps* Apple White: You and Hunter are-are dating?! But-but-but you're a Royal! And he's...a Rebel! Sparrow Hood: Totally awkward, oh! Female Narrator: A Royal dating a Rebel? That's just not how the tale is told. Male Narrator: She followed her true heart! Which is kinda what True Hearts Day is all about! Blondie Lockes: So, fellow fairytales, Blondie Lockes here to give you reaction to the Royally Rebellious romance. Raven Queen: I think it's hexcellent. Apple White: *wails* Raven Queen: Ashlynn and Hunter decided to rewrite their destinies. What's wrong with that? Apple White: *wails* Cerise Hood: I feel for them. I mean, keeping secrets is hard. Sparrow Hood: *screams* Daring Charming: A Royal and a Rebel? Hah. They're from two different worlds. I am trying to do an interview here! Apple White: I'm worried about Ashlynn and Hunter. If they don't follow their destinies, their books could close. Forever. White Queen: Remember our quiz tomorrow on tiara size and future neck problems! Ashlynn Ella: Apple, we have to talk. Apple White: Ash, this is hard for me. Which is a first because I usually handle everything so very well. Ashlynn Ella: I know. Apple White: I'm just so surprised you didn't trust me enough to tell me. Ashlynn Ella: I didn't think you'd understand. Apple White: I guess I don't. It just doesn't make sense to me. I don't wanna see anything bad happen to someone I care so much about. Delivery Goose: *honks* Headmaster Grimm: And so, you're telling me, all these heart-shaped cakes are for your "play"? Briar Beauty: Yep! C.A. Cupid: For the play. Hopper Croakington II: You know it. C.A. Cupid: They're-they're for the really funny scene where, er, Briar throws them at Hopper! Hopper Croakington II: Excuse me? Briar Beauty: Oh, yeah! It's such a funny scene. I just wind up, and—ugh! *nervously giggles* Headmaster Grimm: Very well. C.A Cupid and Briar Beauty: *huffs* Duchess Swan: Hi, Ashlynn. Ashlynn Ella: Duchess! What do you want? Duchess Swan: What do I want? My own Happily Ever After, of course! And now that everyone knows that you're dating a Rebel, it looks like there's one available! No glass slipper for you! Hmm! Ashlynn Ella: So, you're happy about Hunter and I dating while my best friends aren't? Maybe I did make a mistake. Duchess Swan: What? No! You're totally doing the right thing: follow your heart and all that sappy stuff. Hunter Huntsman: Sorry! I'm saving this for Ashlynn. *whistles* Hey, Ashlynn! *clears throat* Ashlynn Ella: Hunter, we need to talk. Hunter Huntsman: Ugh... Ashlynn? Ashlynn Ella: I just... I thought this would be a good thing. Showing everyone we were dating. I thought it would take the pressure off, but now, everything is worse. Hunter Huntsman: W-What are you saying? Ashlynn Ella: Our friends are upset, I don't know what's going to happen to our stories... Hunter Huntsman: Yeah, but... Ashlynn Ella: Hunter, I don't want anything bad to happen to us... to you. I think... I think we should...break up. I'm sorry. Gallery C.A. Cupid - thdp2.png Cake - True Hearts Day Part 2.png C.A. Cupid, Hopper, Briar - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Cedar to tell the truth - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Blondie and Duchess - True Hearts Day Part 2.png True Hearts Day Part 2.png Cedar - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Hopper - True Hearts Day Part 2.png The Tower Hair Salon Shop Front.png True Hearts day2 - ashlynn hocus latte.jpg True Hearts day2 - cedar enters.jpg True Hearts day2 - i am cedar.jpg True Hearts day2 - i am cedar2.jpg True Hearts day2 - ashlynn cedar.jpg True Hearts day2 - ashlynn gunter cedar.jpg True Hearts day2 - ash gunter moustache.jpg True Hearts day2 - cedar not impressed.jpg True Hearts day2 - huntlynn barista.jpg True Hearts day2 - delivery duck.jpg True Hearts day2 - shush i am cupid.jpg True Hearts day2 - cupid signes.jpg True Hearts day2 - cupid scared.jpg True Hearts day2 - mad milton.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper briar ca milton party supplies.jpg True Hearts day2 - i am hopper.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper milton.jpg True Hearts day2 - blondie duchess they are my friends.jpg True Hearts day2 - hallway.jpg True Hearts day2 - hands shock blondie duchess lizzie hopper beep humph.jpg True Hearts day2 - huntlynn clear to all.jpg True Hearts day2 - huntlynn clear.jpg True Hearts day2 - blondie duchess.jpg True Hearts day2 - angry duchess.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple hunter sparrow ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple horrified.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper briar.jpg True Hearts day2 - milton ca hopper briar questioning.jpg True Hearts day2 - briar ca milton cakes.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper cake.jpg Apple and Ashlynn talking - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Humphrey Dumpty - True Hearts Day Part 2.png True Hearts day2 - duchess.jpg True Hearts day2 - duchess city.jpg True Hearts day2 - caerise cedar hunter humshrey.jpg True Hearts day2 - castleteria.jpg True Hearts day2 - dapple hunter waves cedar cerise.jpg True Hearts day2 - castleteria flowers for ash.jpg True Hearts day2 - hunter ashlynn cerise.jpg True Hearts day2 - hunter we need to talk.jpg True Hearts day2 - castleteria dapple cedar cerise.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper cakeface.jpg True Hearts day2 - frontyard backgrounders.jpg True Hearts day2 - frontyard.jpg True Hearts day2 - blondie screen.jpg True Hearts day2 - blondiecast.jpg True Hearts day2 - raven they follow true heart.jpg True Hearts day2 - raven as apple cries.jpg True Hearts day2 - cerise feels for them.jpg Pesky - True Hearts Day Part 2.png True Hearts day2 - heroic daring.jpg True Hearts day2 - heroic daring fire.jpg True Hearts day2 - daring dragon sorry.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple pidgeon.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple white queen ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple confused.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple doesnt understand ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day2 - ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple.jpg True Hearts day2 - salon tower.jpg True Hearts day2 - ashlynn bo beep peter city.jpg True Hearts day2 - ashlynn duchess argue.jpg True Hearts day2 - duchess ashlynn salon.jpg True Hearts day2 - ashlynn sweet duchess.jpg True Hearts day2 - ashlynn mistake.jpg True Hearts day2 - cerise sparrow.jpg Hunter and Ashlynn - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Hopper Croakington - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Hopper - True hearts Day Part 2.png True Hearts day2 - huntlynn.jpg True Hearts day2 - sad hunter.jpg True Hearts day2 - Ashlynn left Hunter.jpg True Hearts day2 - cedar apple hopper hunter left.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages